


Obviously, I Like You

by JulienneJc



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Brotzly - Freeform, Fluff, Gentlman - Freeform, Humor, M/M, dirk gently fic collection, dodd - Freeform, there need to be more fics XD, tirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: Dirk's been giving signs to Todd that he likes him for quite a bit now but of course! Todd isn't reading them at all. Now, Dirk have to tell him straight forward, obviously.





	

"I like you, Todd" Dirk randomly blurts out.

"What...? Really?" 

"Obviously, yes! I realized you weren't picking up any of my signs and that I had to be forward with you. So, I like you. And its the romantic kind, not the, you're my favourite platonic Best AssisFriend kind."

"What signs? The ones where you stalked me for week?"

"That was not because..... We were detectives, doing detectivities stuff!" Dirk tried his best to keep the Matter-Of-Fact frame work in that sentence. Todd, of course, thought it was funny. 

"Detectivities stuff?"

"Yes that's a thing, Todd. In some langue...."

"I don't think I've ever seen you blush?" Todd smiled, amused by this rare expression of Dirk.

"Shut up! And, wipe that smug grin off your face! hmph. You're being a kid."

"I-? Yes, Dirk, I'm the kid in this scenario."

"Yes, you and your big blue eyes and your childish behavior. Its embarrassing."

"I don't think so..." Todd disagrees with a smirk.

"Well..... Now you're just being biased."

"That's... true." Todd hesitated, "So you like me, as in, you have a crush, on me?"

"It's silly, isn't it? Not used to this kind of emotions."

"Yeah.... me neither"

"Why? Who do you like?" Dirk snapped the question a bit to sharply.

"You, silly." 

"Oh...." Dirk laughs awkwardly, another blush appearing. "Obviously~" 

"You're a dork, you know that?" 

"Yes, but I'm the best dork."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dirk Gently fic. It was fun, wanted to just make something cute and funny. So, yeah lol Hope you liked it :3


End file.
